Celestial Wolf
by CommanderShiny
Summary: after Lucy is ignored her and some friends decide to leave. what will happen to them.(sorry if it's terrible bad writer and first fan fiction)
1. Chapter 1 ignored

**Chapter 1: Ignored**

Lucy pov:

Ever since Lissana came back from the dead I've been ignored. Well not really ever since it was a month afterwards. We were actually becoming great friends until I told that I had a crush on Natsu. Then she just flipped and the next day everybody was ignoring me, and I heard them mumble weakling and worthless ever since.

And now we just got back from tenrojima** (sorry cant spell it)** I was partnered up with Juvia one of the only people who haven't been ignoring me. The ones who haven't been ignoring me are Juvia, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, Charla and Lily. Oh and the master. Those people were all out of the guild on jobs, which leads me to think that a spell was put on everybody but I can't be sure. I mean who would do that. So all in all I was heart broken and my friends could see that.

"Lu-chan I think we should leave the guild-"

"Huh, what why"

"Me and everyone else thins it's best for you to leave your miserable here Lu-chan.'

"B-but what about you guys don't tell me you think I'm weak to and now your abandoning me"

"Hey Bunny girl who said any thing about abandoning you, were all coming with you"

"D-demo this is your home"

"Not any more, ever since love-rival has been ignored Juvia has not thought of this guild as a home"

"Minna, well then lets go!"


	2. Going

******Heyo it's Shiny here first of all i want to thank my 2 reviews you guys keep me going. Also if you want to review please be brutally honest i want to learn from my mistakes and fix them rather than keep doing them. **

******Disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater even if i wish i did and if i did there would be so much NaLu and KiMa and possibly NatsuxNatsu and there would be a crossover of those two already it irks me so much. **

******So enough of me and on with the story woo!**

**Chapter 2: Going**

**Lucy p.o.v.**

**'****I can remember them. I can recall them perfectly. Like when i first met natsu and he took me to Fairy Tail. I can remember them all. These memories they were once so joyful. But they are now coated with betrayal and tears.**

**"****Lucy-san". The sound of Wendy's voice broke my trail of thought. "Everyone will be here soon"**

**You see me and all my few friends quit Fairy Tail yesterday. Master was so sad to see us go. He made us promise to train and come back so we can kick Natsu's butt. We all laughed at that and Gray said he'd be happy to.**

**By 10 minutes every one showed up. I tried one last time to convince them to stay, they wouldn't listen to me at all.**

**"****So where are we even going". Said Lily.**

**Levy replied "did not think of that".**

**"****I have an idea but it might take a few weeks to get there. You know how I said that I didn't have any siblings well that's not entirely true. I have an older sister named Marie over in America specifically Death City Nevada. Don't ask about the city's name please. So she basically got kicked out of the Heartfilia family because of what she is. Mind you i'm the same type of thing but different. But you'll see for yourself when we get there. So how does everyone feel about America." I said**

**"****That sounds interesting gihi".**

**"****Juvia is fine with it. I Think everyone else is too".**

**"****Yea" they corused.**

**"****Then let's go to America" Romeo cheered.**

**"****One second i have to go use the washroom" I said. I had to go call Lord Death.**

**Marie's p.o.v.**

**I wonder what this is about I just got called to the Death room he's not giving me any more work is he. But when i got there it was not work but my little sister Lucy. I haven't heard from her in seven years and it looks like she hasn't aged a bit.**

**"****Marie-nee" I heard her cry. "I missed you so much. And guess what I'm coming to visit with some of my friends for a long time and maybe to even live there. Do you think we can enroll in the academy?".**

**"****Yes yes yes" I cried. "of course you can. But wait are these friends of yours all mages".**

**"****Um. . . Well not all technically 2 are cat's with magic but yes the other 6 are all mages".**

**"****Wait 6 others and 2 cat's".**

**"****Yeeessss".**

**"****Give me a second".**

**" ****Um Lord Death can i ask you something".**

**"****Yes, yes they can enroll. Though were probably going to have to have a whole separate class for the mages. Maybe we can invite the good witches to join oh and Blair. Ooh planning planning".**

**"****So Lucy it's a yes".**

**"****Yatta".**

**"****When are you going to get here".**

**"****1 week at the earliest, 3 weeks at the latest"**

**"****OK see you then lil sis".**

**"****see ya onee-chan"**

**Levy p.o.v.**

**It felt like forever when Lu-chan finally came back. When she did she had a huge grin on her face. That's when I heard Natsu and from the look on Lucy's face now she heard him too. I looked over and saw Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy together probably out on a job. Thankfully our train just arrived and Gray already bought the tickets. We literally bombarded the train to get on, and we then sat down. In one booth there was Gray and Juvia on one side and on the other was Romeo and Wendy. while in another booth there was Gajeel and I while on the other side was Lily and Charla with Lucy at the window. **

**During the train ride Lucy and i were talking about books while Charla and Lily were in a deep conversation about kiwis. Over beside me by the window was Gajeel trying to tame his motion sickness and looking absolutely pathetic. Oh why do I have a crush on this guy anyway. I sighed.**

**We got a little lucky Natsu and the others were on the same train. And the lucky thing was that they got on a different car and didn't notice us. They got off 3 hours later in Lumen* while we were getting off in Talving* and switching trains. We had another hour and a half till we get off. Then we have an hour layover until the next train comes. And we will be on for 6 hours to get off at Sciennela* where we stop for the night.**

**When we finally got to Sciennela Gajeel was about to die. We stated at a small cheap hotel called the Ancient Cat Inn. It was fairly nice I didn't see rat poop anywhere so pretty good. we got 2 rooms with 2 beds each. Apparently in the guy's room romeo got the couch while Gray got one bed and Gajeel and Lily got the other. In our room Juvia was sharing a bed with Wendy and Charla while Lu-chan and I shared the other one.**

*******All my own made up names**

******I just want to say sorry for taking so long to update. But I won't be able to update for another 6 weeks because I'm going to base borden for cadet camp. I promise when I get back I'll try to update at least once a week again I'm so sorry.**

**********also I have a poll up for this about what kind of weapon Lucy could be so please vote. And I need oc's that are mages, good witches, Kishins and other enemy's so can you please help me with that you know the regular format. so see y'all next time!.**


End file.
